


Coming Home For Christmas

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Just Wants Steve, Bucky Misses Steve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Clint Has Bad Business Ideas, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Natasha can't cook, Protective Bucky Barnes, There Is Lots Of Trees Involved, mother hen bucky, thats literally the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: This was Bucky's first Christmas after being free from HYDRA, of course, nothing goes like he'd planned it too.





	Coming Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefmanaged95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/gifts).



> This is a gift for the brilliant and awesome FawkesFlame123, who I wanted to make sure had something that could (hopefully) make you smile when everything else seems so bad! Love ya! 
> 
> Of course, I first posted this on Tumblr and fluked my way through it, eventually even I couldn't find it on my wall... whoops and was like how is anyone going to find it if I can't? So I cleaned it up a little (to the best of my ability which isn't much guys :P) and decided to post it on here! 
> 
> Anyway, there's not smut, sorry everyone, I'm getting around to writing one of those in a future fic which is in progress. While updating Status Update because that's just too fun to write! 
> 
> Oh, so yeah there are part of this which are based off one of my favourite cheer me up TV episodes if you can guess which I'll give you a cookie! 
> 
> BUT OTHERWISE ENJOY!

Bucky pressed the lock button on his phone, lighting up the screen on the Stark phone latest model, showing the same time as the last two times he’d pressed it that minute.

Normally he wasn’t paranoid about the time or anything, it was just that Steve was on a pretty dangerous mission and Fury had hinted at getting some contact in the next few days and if Steve text and he didn’t reply because he hadn’t seen it, it would probably freak the blond out, god forbid Steve called and he didn’t pick up, Bucky knew Steve would make every attempt to come home and check on him to make sure he was okay.

Plus, this would be the first time he’d heard from his boyfriend in months, as the mission wasn’t given any sort of timeline, which scared Bucky more since not only did he know very little about this mission he didn’t know how long Steve was going to be away from him and the only information he knew was that the bad guy wanted to see Steve specifically, the situation was sensitive and dangerous for them to send anyone but Steve and Steve alone.

Of course, Bucky had been furious at this and had nearly gone behind SHEILD’s back and gone out and followed Steve regardless, just to make sure that his punk was okay and this guy whoever he was didn’t hurt his baby. Fury or someone, probably Fury had noticed what he’d been planning and had sent Natasha and Clint around for the whole time while Steve was out, they said it was to keep him company and so that he didn’t do anything stupid to fill the void of stupidity that was left by their very reckless captain. Of course, that meant that they’d been sent here to make sure that he didn’t go after Steve for whatever reason and so Bucky has had to have put up with Clint for a whole two months. Bucky learned pretty quickly that you should only be around the archer in small doses, that way you don’t get the urge to smash his head in with every one of his stupid schemes, ideas or frankly the horrific amount of pizza he can eat and that was coming from someone with enhanced metabolism.

After checking the time, notifications, connections  -besides the fact it’s was on loud- for the fourth time, he decided that he’d probably should get up, it was Christmas after all. He slipped into something decent since he had guest -or freeloaders because somehow he's paid for more pizza than he ever has rent, which was saying something because back in the day Steve could barely ever afford to help with the rent- and slipped his phone into his pocket and made his way down the hall and into their living room.

He froze.

Holy shit.

Trees

_Trees fucking everywhere_ _._

“Clint!” Because it wouldn’t be anyone else.

“Hey, Bucky!” Clint's voice called back from somewhere inside all the shrubbery. 

“I knew it.” Bucky sighed defeated, looking over the forest his living room had now become. “I don’t know whether to weep or yodel.”

Hell, he could even hear the blond menace chuckle from within the pines, oh he was so dead.

“Clint! What the fuck is all this?!” 

“My new Christmas tree business!”

“Thank you for putting my mind at rest,” Bucky replied sarcastically entering the small forest, he’d obtained in his and Steve’s luxury Brooklyn apartment.

“Let me guess, a man in pub?”

“No, a man in a forest!” 

“Of course.”

“I’m calling it Tree Amigos; we’ve got branches everywhere!” Clint explained happily from wherever he was hiding from Bucky’s view. “I just need a place to store them for a while.”

Bucky gritted his teeth “How the hell are you going to shift all of them!! It’s already December the twenty-fifth!! Christmas day!” 

“Ah, you see Bucky they aren’t for this year.” 

“ _Clint._ ” Bucky growled, “It seems we need to have  _‘a little chat_ ’ if we could only meet face to face…” 

“You’ll have to catch me first!” 

Bucky grumbled before taking off in the direction that he’d heard Clint's voice from and glared when all he ran into was more trees. “Clint! Clint! Where are you?!”

Clint’s head then popped up the other side of the room “Here!”

Bucky blinked, “How the fuck did end up over there?”

“Woodcraft Buck, bet you regret teasing me about going to the Scouts now.” Clint smirked. 

Bucky glared at him, “I’ll woodcraft you!” And Clint ducked his head again and Bucky restarted his search. 

A few second later he stumbled into a slightly opened space to see Natasha sat there on their sofa, feet up, reading a magazine.

“What are you doing?!”

“Reading.”

“What about the trees?!”

“They’re standing.”

Bucky glared, “Fuck you, Romanoff.”

She glanced over her magazine with a smirk, “I thought you were only into Steve.” He scoffed, rolling his eye before taking off to find Clint again, who was making bird calls in the opposite direction after the culprit.

* * *

Later, after giving up his search for Clint, he went back to his and Steve’s room to cool off, that and he had leaves in his hair!

However,  after a while he realised that he needed a drink, preferably something hard, maybe Natasha had some Vodka left.

So after once again checking his phone he made his way to the kitchen, after making a path through the trees…

He stopped in his tracks, there was turkey and chocolate.

_Oh hell no._

“Romanoff… What are you doing?”

“Cooking Barnes, what does it look like?”

“A massacre.”

“Well, you’d know.”

“So would you, so stop changing the subject.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “I’m cooking the turkey.”

“With chocolate?”

“Chocolate and raisins actually.”  

“What?!”

“Chocolate and raisin turkey.”

“Why?!”

“Because the cookbook says so,” Natasha said, indicating the book on her other side with her head, Bucky slid past and picked it up, turning the page and frowned.

“Ah, it seems you have a few pages stuck together… you’ve skipped straight from poultry to dessert.”

Natasha stopped, paused before continuing. “That’s how all great discoveries are made, it’ll be good Barnes don’t you worry.”

Bucky eyed it up warily.

“Pass me syrup.” She requested.

He fled.

* * *

“This is the worst fucking Christmas ever!” Bucky raged pacing back and forth, both metal and flesh hands clenched, resisting the urge to punch something or someone -he wasn’t picky- mainly Clint because he was closest and even he didn’t dare try and punch Natasha plus there was the business with the trees…

“Calm down and stop being drama queen Barnes.”

“Fuck off, you don’t understand.” He spat back,”This my first Christmas in 70 years, and there’s a forest in the living room, chocolate covered turkey on the way!”

He stopped pacing and all the anger was replaced by sadness, “And the only thing I want for Christmas, the only thing I ** _ever_** wanted for Christmas is god knows where with some crazy obsessed stalker bad guy and I have no idea if he’s even okay! So  _no_  I will not calm down Natasha.”

“Bucky…” The most unmistakable voice Bucky’s ever known called from behind him, he froze.

No way, no  _fucking_ way.

“Bucky?” The voice called again, this time with a hint of worry and concern because of course, he would. After realising that he hadn’t just been hearing things, he spun around so fast he nearly threw himself off balance.

And there stood, right there…

“Steve!” 

“Hey,” The Blond smiled, holding up a little bag ”I brought donuts.” 

Bucky moved so quickly that it even surprised himself, but that didn’t matter, he’d have time to think about it later, but right now he wanted to do, see, feel and smell was Steve. He pulled the blond, donuts and all, into his arms, one arm around his holding possessively around Steve’s waist, the other on his neck, Bucky pressed his face into Steve’s neck where his breathing him in.

He knew he wasn’t going to let the blond go anytime soon.

Pulling back a little, but not completely and still holding the blond tight in his grip he pressed his forehead against Steve, not caring about their audience.

“Fucking hell Stevie.“ He swore, taking in the blond’s slightly dirty face like he just got back and hadn’t even bothered to clean up, hell he was still even in his uniform! "I missed you soo much.”

Steve reddened slightly, smilingly shyly “Same here Buck.”

“You finished your mission right?? Are you hurt?” Bucky questioned taking a step back, one hand still gripping the back of Steve’s neck, massaging slowly, while eyeing up his baby, looking for signs of injury.

“Yeah Bucky, it’s finally done,” Steve replied with a tired smile looking away and Bucky knew something had happened but he’d get it out of him when they were settled down, alone and he can get Steve into a safe place where Bucky will be able to get it out of him and make sure whatever happened, Steve knows that it isn’t his fault, even if he does normally need a little more persuading, as the punk was still as stubborn as when he was in the 40’s, not that Bucky ever minded helping his Stevie out of his own head.

However, there was another matter that he needed to attend at the moment, in the form of an unanswered questions.

“Steve look at me.” Bucky demanded and Steve glanced up instantaneously at the command, “Are you hurt? And don’t lie to me punk because I know if you are.”

Steve tried to look away, but Bucky caught his chin with his free hand, keeping him locked up in place unable to look away. “Please baby, I need to know if you’re hurt.”

“It’s nothing really Buck-” Steve started, but that was enough for Bucky.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Bucky started as he dropped his grip from Steve’s neck to his waist and pulled Steve into his side and started walking towards their room “Either way, we’re going to bed and not leaving for a very long time.”

“But Bucky, it’s Christmas!” Clint protested, waving his arms around frantically.

“And I’ve already said, this,” He pulled Steve even closer against him if it was even possible and tightened his grip, “is all I even want for Christmas.”

“And what about dinner, I especially made the turkey?” Natasha challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

“Steve brought donuts.” Bucky counted as he carried on “But I’m sure you can share your ‘turkey’ with Clint.”

He heard Clint swallows as they left the room, followed by an _'Oh no you’re not getting out of this one Barton’_ poor guy, closing the kitchen door behind them.  

Steve blinked, confused “Um Buck, what’s with all the trees?”

Bucky let out a defeated sigh while leading him through a path he’d made earlier “I’ll tell you later baby.”

He takes it back Clint deserves what he’s getting by that he means chocolate and raisin turkey with extra syrup filling if what he saw while fleeing the kitchen was anything to go by.

Meanwhile, for him and Steve at least, later turned out to be much, much later, there wasn't much talking as such more as their was moaning, groaning along other of sexual sounds, Clint had long since fled the apartment, whether it be because of Nat's turkey or the noises no one was sure. There was also a set of sheets that definitely needed cleaning, or burning depending on who you asked.

However, Bucky took back his earlier comments, this was his best Christmas yet! And the donuts weren’t half bad either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh did you like it? Slowly but surely I seem to be posting all my fics XD Like there are post-it notes full of them just lounging around because they're unfinished and shit but you know I'll get there one day! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! And enjoy your day!!! :D


End file.
